Mu Kaede Zhoaku
Mu Kaede Zhoaku (无・カエデ・処空) or simply Mu for short, is a doppleganger. She used to be a well-intentioned extremist youkai, but after the gods erased her personality, she became a doppelganger with the ability to reflect personalities. She has the goal of retrieving her old identity. General Information Personality Originally a well-intentioned extremist youkai with a lack of empathy who just wanted to make Kuusou no Sekai a better place and to understand its people, the gods erased her personality and she became a doppelganger. After reflecting personalities for too long, she became determined to find her true personality and had no qualms with murdering and manipulating people to do so. She also firmly believes that if she immerses Kuusou no Sekai in void, she'll have nothing to reflect and she'll regain her original personality. When reflecting personalities, Mu is almost perpetually friendly, constantly seeking out companions and desiring to protect them with all of her strength. She is able to get along with so many due to her incredibly malleable personality. She’s an expert at knowing exactly what to say and when to say it to get what she wants. During Mirage of Venerable Fortunes, she acts cheerful and chirpy because as a doppelganger, she is reflecting Ritta's simpleminded and childish personality. In the Extra Stage of said game, after becoming infested with void, believing she will regain her true personality this way, but her plan backfired and instead of her old personality, she became emotionless, since she had nothing to reflect. Abilities ;To reflect personalities and appearances, to create nothingness Mu Kaede is able to store personalities and appearances within herself as if she was an all-encompassing database. She can pull from any personality or appearance she knows at any given moment, but she absolutely must assume some personality or form in order to sustain her own existence. Within a physical world such as Kuusou no Sekai, if Mu Kaede possessed no body or spirit, she would be in great danger of fading away. ;Manipulation of mirrors It's unknown if she truly possesses such power, because she could have tell you that just for the sake of her not revealing her true ability, however from her true design it seems she can travel through them. Background Information Mu used to be a greater being who stumbled upon Kuusou no Sekai and became interested about such a place of fantasy. She wished to make Kuusou no Sekai into a utopia but her methods were unreasonable, so she decided to steal Totte’s third eye in order to understand better what the population wanted. However she was quickly imprisoned by Totte, but not before stealing the eye successfully. The gods punished the greater being by turning her into a doppelganger, so she could be used as Totte’s tool. However, despite being now a monster who could only reflect other's’ personalities, Mu was aware that she used to have a personality of her own and wanted to retrieve it. After escaping the mansion, she did very amoral things over the years in her quest to retrieve her old personality, such as stealing Asako’s books and murdering the child she was caring for. She became convinced that if she envelops Kuusou no Sekai in void, she’ll have nothing to reflect and her old personality will emerge. Over the course of the years, she continued to establish many contacts, disguising herself as one of the “friends” that she murdered so she could assume her identity and even a fake age. One of those contacts was Ritta Cadaret, a mare with no friends who rapidly befriends her. Grateful for being her only friend, Ritta advised Mu to work with her in the Mirage Park. Mu immediately showed interest in Karen's plan to rebel against the gods, but mostly because it was a perfect way to reach the gods and envelop Kuusou no Sekai in complete void. She also recruited Asako and Honoka Kakidasa (a youkai born from Asako's stolen books) with promises that she would help them finding the missing child they're searching for (who was actually murdered by Mu for the sake of stealing Asako's magic books). Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes If the protagonists choose the “Hall of Familiar Mirrors” route, they’ll fight Mu as a part of the gauntlet. Mu and her friend Ritta aren't much involved with Karen's plans of revolution and are just operating in the Mirage Park for the sake of having fun. When the heroines ask her about her peculiar mirror with a mouth and the eye on her chest, Mu insists neither have any purpose. They’re nothing more than, in her words, “blind accessories”. After Karen was defeated by Miko, Ritsuka and Totte, Mu was very disappointed since her plans to overthrow the gods have failed. Mu logically deduced that if even such a well constructed plan could fail, there would be no safe way to enter the heavens and overthrow the gods. So she decided to take a risk, and began to envelop the entire amusement park in nothingness at her maximum output. She kept Ritta from being absorbed into the nothingness, keeping her alive as a pawn for protection. Mu insisted that she was only rebuilding the amusement park to be even better, and Ritta was thoroughly tricked. Mu returns as the Extra Stage Boss. The protagonists rush back to the amusement park when they hear of rumors regarding the creation of an enormous void and after defeating Ritta, they're surprised to see an expressionless (and older looking) Mu, who has succeeded in being immersed in an absolute void. However, her plan backfired and instead of retrieving her old personality, she became emotionless, since she had nothing to reflect. Also, the eye in her chest is revealed to be Totte's missing third eye. The heroines fight her in an attempt to stop her from infesting everything with void. Likewise, Mu fights with all of her might to achieve her goals...unaware that without a body or spirit, she’s already lost. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters designed by Others Category:Extra Stage Bosses